Just To Clear The Air
by Coffee Cups and Bow Ties
Summary: The seven years after his and Kurt's nasty break up have been a downwards spiral for Blaine. With no family, little money and nothing you could call a "relationship", things aren't looking prosperous. But when one night Kurt rocks up at his house with a whirlwind of news, it leaves Blaine in a less than enviable position as his lacking life gets a whole lot more complicated.


A rapacious banging from outside of Blaine's apartment woke him up out of his heavy slumber. Blaine moved his head quickly to his left to spot the alarm clock on his dresser flashing the numbers 4:01, only for his head to spin sickeningly that left his head falling back onto the pillow quickly. The intoxicating stench of alcohol bombarded his senses and burned at his nostrils.

At the sudden movement, a rough groan sounded from the other side of the bed. A muscular tanned arm snaked its way around Blaine's waste, brushing his semi-hard cock.

Blaine slowly crained his head to the side to see who this mysterious man was. Another one of his one nighters he supposted. he was greeted with a man with long blonde hair tied up in a pony tail, a vast amount of tattoos encasing his torso and a gaping hole through is right ear.

'Seriously Blaine, this is the best you could get?' his subconsious sneered at him. 'If only Kurt could see you now.'

At that thought, his stomach churned as the piercing blue eyes with mile long eyelashed flashed through his mind.

"Kurt" he groaned quietly, the boys name burning a fire in his chest and leaving a smouldering wasteland where his heart should be. He hadn't expected it to be so hard, hasn't expected the name in question to bring back so many memories.

He closed his eyes momenterally, unwanted memories playing before closed lids.

The first sight that Blaine saw was a piercing shade of blue, a kind of blue that is just asking for attention. A shade of blue that us just asking for affection. A shade if blue that is just asking for love. As the image comes more into focus, he realises that the blue shimmer that is present in his thoughts resembles a pair of similar looking eyes.

Blaine bolts straight upright in his bed, a timid drip of sweat trailing down his temple. He squeezes his eyes shut for just a moment, trying to erase the memory. It doesn't work.

As if on cue, the person on the other side of the door knocked for what must have been the 4th time in the past 5 minutes. Whoever was at his door must be pretty desperate. 'that's no change' smirked Blaine's unconscious.

After the fifth knock, Blaine finally pushed himself up out of the bed, running his fingers through his mussed up hair by habit, stumbling around the dark room for his shirt that he discarded last night, too preoccupied to navigate him and his date to his bed. He found a crumpled up shirt lying haphazardly on the floor, and slipped both arms through the holes, not bothering to do up the buttons and just letting it hang open, showing off his perfectly toned abs and the thin trail of hair that was snaking its way down underneath the waistband of his sweats.

Begrudgingly, Blaine dragged his feet along in protest of getting up at such an obscene hour, finally making it to the front door of his apartment. Too tired to care, he didn't look through the peep hole in his door and just thrust the door open in an agitated manor, ready to tell the person behind the door where they can stick it.

That was not necessary when he was greeted with a pair of very familiar hypnotic blue eyes, and all his drowsiness worn off. He was anything but tired now.

"Blaine" said the boy with the blue eyes in a mousy voice.

But Blaine could not hear the boy say his name as a wash of white noise filled his presence and his whole world went out of focus, ceasing to make sense.

Before he could censor himself, Blaine slammed the door in the boys face, collapsing against the back of the door and sliding down it until he was sitting in a ball on the ground, his hands cradling his head.

Blaine let a single tear run down his cheek. It was the first time Blaine had cried since HE had left Blaine. And now he was back, knocking at his door at Crazy-O-Clock, and Blaine knew he would give into his curiosity sooner of later, and he hated himself for that.

He hated that he could be manipulated so easily, especially by one Mr. Kurt Hummel.


End file.
